


What's Wrong With Me

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mugging, Nightmares, Sleepwalking, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: Will ends up in a sticking situation in the middle of the night. Hannibal saves Will and helps him recover.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	What's Wrong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Hannibal fic. It's not my best work, but I really just wanted to get going with writing for this fandom. I hope yall enjoy it, I wrote it for my Mugging square on my Bad Things Happen BINGO card.

Will awoke to water pounding down on him. He was standing in the middle of a field, rain soaking into every inch of his body. The moonlight along with shouting a few streets down gave the night an eerie feeling.

Legs aching, Will could tell he was no longer in Wolftrap. His bare feet were bloody and disgusting. He was sure that if he wasn’t numb from the cold, he wouldn’t even be able to stand. His habit of sleepwalking was definitely getting worse. Will patted his sweatpants pockets in hopes to find his phone and was surprised when he actually found it. Usually, his unconscious self never brought it, but tonight luck had been on his side. The device was drenched, but it still worked. 

Standing, trying to decide who was best to call, Will heard someone shouted from behind him "Hey you!”

Taking careful precaution, Will hit the most recent number he called and dropped his hand to his side. Turning around Will was met by three men all looking big and intimidating, stalking towards him.

"Hey guys, I um… I seem to have become a little lost. Can you tell me where we are?" Will shivered.

"You're in Bethesda dumbass. In our park." Another stranger growled from behind him. 

Will spun around only to have a fist meet his face sending his weak form falling to the ground. Landing Will let out a groan, the man kicked him down, making sure he stayed down as the others approached him.

“We don’t like homeless guys hanging around in our park.” One of them spoke up. “All you do is pollute our land!”

Remembering his phone, Will brought it closer to his voice, praying the person he called had picked up. “I-Immmmin Beth— Bethesda—” was all he could get out before a foot came down on the hand holding his lifeline. Will dropped the phone with a scream, pulling his arms in, and curling up into a ball. The hits came one at a time, then all at once. The rain washed away the tears sliding down his face as he let out cries and whimpers. Will could hear bones cracking, as he begged them to stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannibal had been in a light sleep when his phone rang. It was four in the morning, but he picked up the moment his blurry eyes read Will Graham on his screen.

“Will, what’s wrong?” Hannibal asked calmly, not wanting to add more anxiety to whatever Will was experiencing, he would only ever call that late at night if it was bad. All that came was Will talking to someone far from his phone. Hannibal barely made out what he was saying.

 _“...a little lost can you tell me where we are?”_ Then a thud followed by several grunts. 

Through all the pained groans Will spoke loudly to Hannibal _.“I-Immmmin Beth— Bethesda—”_

The phone disconnected.

Hannibal was already on his feet, slipping on a shirt and grabbing his keys. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Forty minutes later, speeding from Baltimore to Bethesda, Hannibal called Will again. Hoping to get a more exact location. Will picked up on Hannibal’s second attempt but didn’t say anything.

“Will…” Hannibal waited. “Will I need you to say something. Can you describe where you are?”

 _“Par— Park.”_ Will whimpered. _“I h-hear mmhh…”_

“Stay with me, Will. I am almost there, what do you hear?”

_“Water.”_

“The river?”

 _“Mhmmm”_ Will hummed. That narrowed it down quite a bit. Will was right by the border between Virginia and Maryland and there were only two parks close enough to the river to hear it.

“Are you in a field?” if yes, Will may only be five more minutes away.

Silence

“Will?” 

Hannibal hung up and headed to the closest of the two parks. He was very intrigued as to what condition he would find Will, he would be very disappointed if Will was dead upon his arrival. It was no longer raining which was a good thing, but Will was probably on the edge of hypothermic with how soaked he would have been from being out in the rain for several hours.

Sure enough from the first parking lot he pulled into, Hannibal could see Will’s body lying in the center of the field. Grabbing his medical kit out of the trunk, Hannibal walked towards Will. He was glad to see the rise and fall of Will’s back as he breathed in and out quick breaths.

"Will? Can you hear me?" Hannibal tensely asked, crouching down beside him. 

All he got was a whimper for a reply. Checking Will's pulse Hannibal found it to be faster than he would've liked, adrenaline and shock still running through Will's bloodstream. Hannibal grabbed a small but bright lantern out of the bag and set it by Will, lighting up the scene.

Hannibal felt up and down Will's feverish neck and back, making sure there was no serious spinal injury. Will had a gnarly crack to the back of his skull, but as Hannibal slowly rolled Will onto his back, he soon found there to be more concerning matters. 

Will's face was a colorful array of bruises and cuts. Pulling up his shirt Hannibal found that his chest and abdomen didn't look much better. Several small stab wounds to Will's right side had blood slowly draining out of them. They looked rough like they were done with a house key. A dark red spot on Will's thigh gave Hannibal the impression that those weren't the only ones.

His right hand was a swollen, bent up mess that had to have been broken in several places. It was safe to say Will was a wreck. Will didn't even have shoes on, the bottom of his feet ripped up from the rough terrain he traveled to get there.

Getting to work, Hannibal started by bunching up a clean towel and placing it under the base of Will's skull, putting pressure onto the gash. Hannibal started wrapping up the stab wounds in thick layers of bandages as if they would be Christmas presents left under a tree. 

By the time Hannibal got to Will's hand, he had begun to stir and whimper more with each touch. Then all at once, Will's eyes snapped open, and he started to flail and try his best to fight back at the ghosts still attacking him. Will rolled over trying to escape, only to place his crushed hand on the ground, engulfing himself in pain. He collapsed with pleas still falling from his mouth.

The whole time Hannibal tried to pull him out of it, to get him to realize the enemy was gone and it was just him and Will there. It didn’t work. Hannibal would pull Will closer in a tight but gentle grip only to have Will tug away harder with loud shouts of pain and terror. 

For Will’s sake, Hannibal let go complete, watching closely as Will attempted to crawl away. Hannibal reached into his bag and retrieved a syringe of a heavy sedative. It would knock him out for an hour or more, long enough for the drive back to Hannibal’s place. Even once Will regained consciousness he wouldn’t be completely lucid, and by then Hannibal would have access to more adequate drugs.

Hannibal stood, taking the few steps needed to reach Will, who had returned to his paralyzed fetal position crying out for anyone to help him. Hannibal couldn’t blame Will for the hysteria, especially with his already fragile psyche, it was to be expected. He reached down to Will’s arm, firmly holding onto it as Will weakly tried to tug it free. Easily sliding the needle under his skin, Hannibal slowly pushed the drug into Will’s veins. 

The moment the needle was out of Will’s arm Hannibal released him, returning to his bag to clean up the supplies. Once Hannibal's stuff was all cleaned up and returned to the trunk of his car, Hannibal went back to Will, tenderly lifting his unconscious body from the ground. His face finally calm, no longer filled with fear.

Laying Will out in the back seat of his car, Hannibal wrapped him in a shock blanket and placed the towel back under Will’s head. Hannibal shut the car door, before getting in himself and starting the car. 

It was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why wouldn’t it stop? The endless hits in the same spots over and over again, even when Will could swear that the group of men had left the pain still worsened. When Hannibal had called Will tried to get across to him where he was, but Will was quickly starting to forget what was going on. It was so dark, his head throbbed, and he had never been there before.

Then one of the men came back. He couldn’t hear anything over his ringing ears, but Will kept pleading and begging him to just leave him alone. The man was touching him, he wouldn’t stop touching him. The stranger's hands burned Will’s achingly numb skin.

The pain returned worse than before, the hands gripped tighter, energy resurrected throughout his body. He fought against the shadow of a man, Will did everything he could to get away. Sure enough, somehow he escaped. Will crawled for what seemed liked miles, his body screaming at him to stop. When he found that he could no longer feel the presence of the threat, Will once again curled up praying for God to just take him already, living wasn’t worth it.

Just when he thought the suffering would never end, it did. The world around him dissolved to ash, as did his thoughts and body, all that was left was the abyss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will’s thoughts bounced from cloud to cloud. No thought stayed longer than a couple of seconds. Will was very much aware of that, yet he couldn’t control it no matter how hard he tried to think of anything for longer, it would still slowly drift away. He thought of Winston and the other dogs, how much they were probably— nope that thought was gone too. Will groaned in frustration, trying to get a grip on reality.

Wait! He had groaned.

Quickly Will became very much aware of his body, it took a great amount of effort, but he won the fight of getting his eyes open. Warm light came from a window to his right, the sun rising on the horizon. Will let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t know exactly what was happening or where he was, but he was satisfied with the way the clouds blended together like cotton candy and the way the sky was both light blue and gold.

Hannibal walked in and out of his view several times, sometimes he would even bring his face close to Will’s, shining a harsh light into his eyes. A little confused Will looked down at himself where he found himself lying on a bed, undressed down to just his boxers and an IV in his arm. Panic and fear started to rise as Will started to think about the bad situation he may have been in. It instantly vanished when he spotted Hannibal elegantly sewing up a wound on Will’s side. Oddly enough Hannibal could have been operating on a completely different person because Will couldn’t feel a thing, he couldn’t even wiggle his toes. 

Will had tried to call out to Hannibal, to get his attention, but all that came out was a sad attempt of a moan, luckily it was enough.

“Good morning, Will.” Hannibal greeted nonchalantly, continuing to keep his focus on Will’s stitches. “You shouldn’t be in any pain, but if you are let me know and I’ll give you another dose.” 

Time seemed to slip from Will after that, he was only pulled back to reality when his hand was consumed in fiery pain. Will cried out, his eyes squeezing shut. Somewhere in the distance, he could faintly hear Hannibal's attempts to soothe him, but the buzz of agony going through him all at once blocked everything out.

Will clenched his jaw, barely holding himself together as Hannibal quickly yet flawlessly got Will’s hand set in a splint.

The pain faded, it was still there, but it no longer consumed him, though it did leave Will exhausted in a feverish sweat.

“Will, are you still with me?” Hannibal asked, suddenly closer.

Humming with a slight nod of agreement, Will’s eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, but he could see Hannibal sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the arm with the IV. 

“I just gave you a lighter dose in hopes that you will not become so disoriented. It should still keep the pain at bay. Now rest, I’ll call Jack and let him know that you had a bad night, and won’t be coming in today.” Hannibal informed him, reaching up to feel Will’s forehead. “You still have a fever which is not surprising, but let’s not let it get any worse.” He brought a glass of water with a straw up to Will’s lips. Will took slow sips and Hannibal continued. “I need to clean up and take care of some business. I ask you to not move, you could risk hurting yourself more. I’m leaving your phone right here by your hand, call me if you need something.” 

“Thank you.” Will croaked, with a lethargic smile.

“Rest Will.” Hannibal placed a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder before standing up and starting to clean up the medical supplies scattered around the room. 

Will let his eyes fall closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The painful blows were back. WHY WOULDN'T IT STOP. This time it was his friends standing around him, delivering the kicks._

_“YOU'RE INSANE! HOW COULD ANYONE LOVE YOU?” Alana yelled out._

_“You don’t just think like the killer, you are the killer.” Jack whispered in his ear._

_“He’s such a weirdo, he doesn’t belong here.” An FBI agent laughed with another._

_Behind them, in the distance, Will could see him. The black shadow of a man with antlers, just standing, watching, as Will was crushed like a peanut._

Will let out a scream, falling with a thud, panic swallowing him whole, the pain getting worse as he thrashed around.

“Will? Will?! WILL! Listen to me. It is just a dream... You're okay… breathe.” Will froze, hearing a familiar voice, it was the only one not yelling threatening things in his ear. “Open your eyes, Will.” 

Sure enough, he opened his eyes and was met with Hannibal’s concerned ones. Instantly Will collapsed into Hannibal's chest, gasping in breath after breath.

“Shh shh shh you're okay, no one is hurting you but yourself. Stay very still.” Hannibal hushed, holding Will in a gentle embrace. Mainly for comfort, but also keeping him from justling and harming himself more.

"Tell th-them to leeaave please." Will begged through his gasps. 

"Will, who do you want to leave?" Hannibal gently lifted Will's head, looking into his tear-filled eyes.

"Th-they won't stop yelling… hitting… I-I didn't ask-ask for this. I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Will cried out.

"Listen to me, Will. There is no one here with us. It's just you and I. The people who did this to you are long gone." Hannibal persuaded.

Will gave a weak nod, his eyes sliding shut. 

"Are you in any pain Will?" Hannibal inquired.

Nodding again, Will gave more of his weight onto the arms holding him up.

"Let's get you back into bed."

Will stayed limp while Hannibal somehow easily maneuvered Will onto the bed and under the blankets. Though Will already felt on fire so he found the strength to throw the blankets back off. Hannibal grabbed Will's arm, Will thought Hannibal had been trying to stop him, but a quick sting in the crook of his elbow confirmed Hannibal was just reinserting the IV.

"Hannibal?"

"Yes Will?" 

"What's wrong with me?" Will whimpered.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you have only been wronged by others." Hannibal consoled.

Will shook his head "I am broken. I mean look at me I am literally broken." He attempted a sad laugh, holding up his crushed hand.

"Just because something is broken, doesn't mean it can't be fixed, and it especially doesn't mean there is something wrong with it." Hannibal defended. "Will you have a special ability and maybe you are a little different, but that does not mean you are crazy or are in the wrong."

Will didn't know what to say to that, so he let himself sink further into the pillows, sighing. 

"I am going to make some breakfast. Get a little more rest." Hannibal patted Will's leg before standing and leaving the room.

He really had tried to fall back asleep, but with his fever slowly cooking him alive and the nightmare still fresh in his mind, it seemed impossible.

Will gave Hannibal thirty minutes before giving up on the idea of sleep. He slowly rose from the bed wincing at each pull of his muscles. Getting a good grip on the IV pole by the bed, he used it as a support to get to the edge of the bed and rise to his feet.

Every bit of him ached and begged him to stay, but sitting with his mind was no longer an option. With his shaky legs, he walked to the door. Realizing he was still just in his boxers he grabbed the robe from the back of the door, slipping it on. Will made his way through a hallway and down one set of stairs before it became too much and his body gave out.

Will took a seat on the landing and closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall. He felt pathetic, walking downstairs shouldn't be that hard. His mind felt fuzzy, head throbbing with each heartbeat. Will gave himself time to just breathe, sure enough, his thoughts drifted. He wasn't actually present until Hannibal sat beside him and gently shook his shoulder.

Groaning Will open his eyes. 

"Breakfast is ready. Do you think you can make it the rest of the way down?" Hannibal questioned. 

"Yeah, mmm sorry I uh didn't like being left with my thoughts, so I came to umm visit, but as you can see I did not make it." Will spoke while grabbing a hold of the banister and pulling himself up, vision briefly turning black and pressure building in his head.

He could feel Hannibal's hand on his back, ready to catch him should he collapse, fortunately, it was not necessary. When his sight returned, Will gradually took a step. Hannibal stayed closed, being support as needed.

After a few agonizing minutes, they reached the last stair. Will let out a sigh of relief and was on his way to sitting down when Hannibal blocked him.

"Don't stop Will, we are almost there. If you rest now it will be harder to resume. The dining room is around this corner and then you can sit for as long as you need." Hannibal advised.

Will nodded, taking another step forward, and soon enough they had made it to the dining table. Hannibal pulled out a chair and Will collapsed onto it, his head immediately falling back as he desperately searched for his energy that was nowhere to be found.

Hannibal had disappeared while Will was distracted but quickly returned with a large glass of orange juice and a plate of food. The waffles, eggs, and bacon made his mouth water as Will waited for Hannibal to return with his own.

Taking a seat Hannibal held up his glass to Will.

"Bon appetit. To you being broken but fixable, with a bright future ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and comment. I love to hear how others felt about my writing and I'm always working to improve.


End file.
